deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridit Station computers
The following computers are found in Ridit Station, which includes the broadcasting area for Talos Rucker's videos. This area is accessed during M7: The Rucker Extraction. Viktor Marchenko's computer For the e-mails on Viktor Marchenko's ARC computer, see Viktor Marchenko's computers. ARC Security computer (1) Found near Dominik Emler's computer on level 2. It is unlocked. Questioning things From: Nikola To: Daniel Daniel, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm starting to question what we are doing here. The world is blaming us for all these terrorist attacks. They see ARC as a terrorist organization. This scares me. I know in my heart that ARC is good, that what we are doing is for the benefit of the people, but someone is exploiting this. Someone is using ARC as a scapegoat. Someone wants to world to hate the augmented more than they already do. Look, you know that I'm not a coward but... I really do think it's best if we distance ourselves from the cause. It kills me to say it, but I really do think that, for the time being at least, it will be best for us. Love, Nikola ARC Security computer (2) This computer is found on level 2 in a room across and up from the security hub. It is unlocked. Tibor Sokol From: Otakar To: Gabriel Gabriel If that spineless Tibor Sokol ever makes an appearance, send him up. Viktor wants to speak to him about something. Otarkar ARC Security computer (3) This computer is found on level 2, across the hall from the previous ARC Security computer and is unlocked. Weird sounds in the PA speakers From: Pavel To: David Hey David: Have you been hearing weird sounds coming out of the PA speakers the last few days? I don't even know if it's music, it's more like a vibration or frequency almost. I dunno. I actually find it very soothing, but it makes me a little sleepy, too. Ask around about it if you can, okay? Thanks. Pavel Mercury Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Baca To: David This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History. ------------------------------------------------------------ >'Baca': I don't know... It's just things are getting kinda messy around here. I assume you've noticed. All the higher-ups are really testy lately, like something's going on. And now we're buying guns from the russian mob? It's just... ARC is changing. Maybe not for the better. >'David': Well, better than our dues ending up in some kremlin commie's personal slush fund. Are you having a problem? >'Baca': Or Bratva... >'David': Sounds like Rucker might have landed some bolshy support. >'Baca': It is weird because everything we've been getting up until now has been diverted from the EU. >'David': So what? Practically all the fucking guns in this part of the world are russian. >'Baca': Want to know something fucked up? I was just in the warehouse and we received a shipment of weapons that had all the serial numbers filed off except for one. So I ran the number on the PCR database that Black Agate hacked and guess what -- they're ex-russian military. ARC Security computer (4) This computer is found on level 2 in room #400125 near the end of Ridit Station and is unlocked. Mess From: Radan To: ARC_ALL Hi everyone, As Viktor has asked all of us to work double shifts, the Mess is closed until further notice. Instead, all meals will be brought DIRECTLY to your assigned work areas! The order of delivery will be determined by a daily lottery. For today, the delivery order, by Sector, is: C, E, D, A and B. Yours in Love and Unity, Radan ARC Security computer (5) This computer is found on level 2 in room #400125 near the end of Ridit Station and is unlocked. RE: My brother From: Lija Ales To: Albert Parapoviv Sure thing. Hope the family is ok. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Albert Parapoviv To: Lija Ales Subject: My brother Hi Lija, I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to cover for me. Kal is acting strange and I'm worried he might do something stupid. I need to go to the Flats tonight to check on my sister-in-law and the kids. I'll make it up, I promise. Cheers, Albert Ministorage code From: Max To: ARC_ALL You know what? Maybe I quit. I know you all read my updates as if your lives depended on it but I think I'm done with being the guy who runs around all day trying to get the computers to work in this dump and for what? Before I go, here's one more for you. Police presence blah blah blah all codes blah blah blah ministorage blah blah blah 2544. I'm going to bed Max Dominik Emler's computer This computer is found on level 2, near the main entrance into Ridit Station. It is unlocked. Boxing Gym From: Karen Riha To: ARC_ALL REMINDER: The boxing ring is available for you to stay in shape or work off some tension. If you use it, please remember to CLEAN UP when you're done. We are lucky to have such a thing. And it is for EVERYONE to enjoy. Thank you, Karen ARC Newsletter - Supplemental From: Dr. Talos Rucker To: ARC_ALL To the citizens of the Utulek Complex, Augmented peoples all over the world, and those of our non-Augmented brothers and sisters who are sympathetic to our cause: In light of the recent tragic events in Prague, I wish to keep everyone as up-to-date as possible, and so for the next little while ARC will be issuing these supplemental newsletters as required. During this time, you will continue to receive your weekly updates as you've always done. ----- Since the deplorable and horrific terrorist attack upon the Ruzicka train station in Prague, the police presence in Utulek has increased, as peace officers search for clues to the identity of the person or persons responsible. Reports have reached my ears of numerous violations of civil liberties: unwarranted searches of people's homes, arrests of suspected witnesses, and interrogation methods which could fairly be described as torture. While it is understandable that emotions should be running high, there is absolutely no excuse for abusing innocent people. In a separate communication issued by ARC, we urge the members of the Prague police force, and the people issuing their mandates, to govern themselves in a more calm and judicious fashion. To the citizens of Utulek, I hereby strongly advocate the same restraint. Be courteous to the police, and cooperate with them. If you are being harassed or abused, do not make the situation worse for everyone by escalating into violence. Report all transgressions to someone in ARC. I promise the violation will be addressed, and that those responsible will answer for it once the current crisis has passed. ----- For all members of ARC, I bear further regrettable tidings: Owing to the effect the bombing has had on resources and supply lines, our biweekly food shipment has been delayed one full week. In order to stretch out our supplies, while still being able to donate to those outside of ARC who have less access to food than we do, I will be limiting myself to half rations until the next shipment, and I encourage every healthy member of ARC to do the same. The privileges of leadership must be balanced with an equivalent willingness to make sacrifices. ----- To all members of the Committees for Health and Environment, there will be a joint meeting on Saturday at 4pm to discuss the recent Gray Water Epidemic: how it happened, what we did well, and how we can improve our response in the future. ----- That is the current state of Prague and Utulek. We will provide more information whenever more news develops. In international news, I am saddened to report the assassination in St.Petersburg of Nadia Pavlova, a tireless crusader for human rights in Russia and the world over. It pains me still further to report that the Augmented citizens of St.Petersburg and Moscow are now rioting in protest of her murder. To our Russian brothers and sisters I say this: We cannot redress this wrong by adding to it more anger and aggression. Return to your homes peacefully, trust that Nadia's killer will be brought to justice, and treasure her memory forever in your hearts, as I will. ----- My friends, a final word: There are some who would get discouraged by everything currently going on around us, who would be tempted to give up hope, but I am not among their number, for I can see the future of our Cause, and I understand these times for what they are: the period of greatest darkness, which is quickly followed by the bright light of dawn. Under pressure, coal becomes a diamond. The more our oppressors push us, the harder they will made us. We will stay strong, and resist these periods of bleakness, so that when we come through them, we will have proven irrefutably that if we keep faith and remain united, we can withstand anything. Until the next time, please continue to treat your neighbor, Augmented or otherwise, as you yourself would prefer to be treated, and remember that, through patience, diligence, and remaining firm in our principles, we will see a brighter future. Yours in hope and promise, DR. TALOS RUCKER Augmented Rights Coalition Fillip Fort's computer This computer is found in a sound room (#350401) halfway down level 1. It is unlocked. Lost Pocket Secretary From: Kvido To: ARC_ALL Hi, If anyone finds my pocket secretary, please let me know. Thanks Kvido ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same e-mail as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Kvido Barkus' computer This computer is found on level 2 in an open room and has a security rating of 3. The password is OU812. A long time ago From: Viktor Marchenko To: Kvido Kvido, I was speaking with Marek last night and he tells me that you're cousin Jared was in Lukyanivska. My memory's gone a little fuzzy but if I remember right, they called him "The Rabbit", didn't they? He always finding new ways to break out, but could never make it past the yard. I remember after a while the screws just kept him in a four-piece around the clock. After that he had to eat with his face, so people started calling him "The horse". Funny how easily memories can come back once you really start thinking about them. Did Jared ever mention me, Kvido? Of course, I didn't look this pretty then. The reason I'm asking is I liked Jared. He was a good man. Roeg tells me you're a good man as well. Says you can be trusted. So I have something I'd like to talk to you about. Come to my unit tomorrow night of you're interested. Rucker From: Marek To: Kvido Kvido, Talos is losing it. I was just up in his office and he was drinking again. They say he has to, for the pain, but he doesn't have to watch PICUS News over and over while he does it. What the hell does "defamation" even mean? Marek Marek's Computer From: Max To: Kvido Kvido, We had to reset the login for Marek's computer. His daughter's sick again. I got the feeling he thinks this is it. New Password: pozy45 Of all the damn days for my only assistant to be unavailable... Max Lela Dobos' computer This computer can be found in the library room above the security hub. It is unlocked. Ready for Pick Up From: Bela To: Lela Dobos Lela, After three long months, your package is here! It must have cost you a small fortune to smuggle it in, we can't thank you enough. I know there are a lot of people around here who need something to look forward to, and your generosity provides that. I know Milos is really looking forward to the mystery novels in particular... Bela ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same e-mail as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Marek Artim's computer This computer is located in the last room near the elevator to Rucker's office. It has a security rating of 4 and the password is POZY45. A special task From: Viktor Marchenko To: Marek Marek, I enjoyed our talk last night. I know I don't have to remind you that it stays between us forward thinking types? I love Talos, as you do, but we if we don't start taking an offensive stance against this oppression, we risk extinction. I have an initiative I'm starting called Stormsurge. Think of it as more of an motivational exercise. But I can't do it alone, Marek. I need strong-minded, passionate brothers like you. I have a task I need help with. I'd like you to take a trip with me. Interested? Viktor's PC From: Max To: Marek Hey Marek, Viktor was having trouble with his OS yesterday, so I had him do a hard reboot to see if it would fix his system. He never got back to me and I'm slammed down in the LQ today playing code fairy. The password is strmsrg, can you run over quickly and just check that he still has a desktop? Thanks, Max. ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same e-mail as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Oleg Cerna's computer This computer is found on level 1 near the main entrance into Ridit Station. It is unlocked. missing something? From: Max To: Oleg Cerna Oleg, I have your pocket secretary. It had a code on it. And was lying around where anybody could pick it up and read it. If you want it back, come see me. And be grateful I didn't drop it in a tank full of piranha fish. Thanks you for your cooperation, Max ARC Newsletter - Supplemental Same e-mail as ARC Newsletter - Supplemental, above. Shipping computer This computer is located right after the double doors into Ridit Station and is unlocked. Welcome Package for Ivan From: Viktor Marchenko To: Bela Bela, Make sure Ivan gets his welcome package before he leaves on assignment. AugNoMore - Get Back to Normal From: SENDER To: MAILING LIST Are you tired of being spit on when you walk the streets? Have you had enough of cops beating on you for no apparent reason? Can't stand lugging around that machinery day after day? Come to us! For a low, low price, we'll help you get rid of your unwanted augmentations! Prosthetic arms? You bet! Prosthetic leg? No problem! We'll even take a shot at removing any extraneous cranial enhancements! That's how dedicated we are to your comfort. Come see us at Aug No More and we'll make sure you leave just a little lighter than when you walked in! Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers